showbizpizzafandomcom-20200214-history
3-Stage
The 3-Stage is an animatronic stage format found at some Chuck E. Cheese's restaurants. The format is found in locations that originated as ShowBiz Pizza Place restaurants. In most cases, the animatronics on the 3-Stage are manufactured by Creative Engineering. Format The 3-Stage contains characters across three separate stages. Stage left contains a backdrop of a brick wall with "Pasqually's Amateur Hour" written on it. Stage left contains Pasqually and Pizzacam. Center stage is decorated to resemble a rooftop. The backdrop is designed to resemble a cityscape, and a large lit sign that reads "Munch's Make Believe Band" is located behind the characters. Center stage contains the following characters: * Jasper T. Jowls * Mr. Munch * Helen Henny * Moon * Building * Munch Jr. Stage right contains a black rain curtain backdrop, a neon sign, a star that lights up in certain songs, and a television. Stage right contains Chuck E. Cheese. Additionally, the Wink, a sign containing an image of Chuck E. Cheese with an animated winking eye, is located on the valence over center stage. History The 3-Stage format was originally designed for ShowBiz Pizza Place restaurants to house The Rock-afire Explosion animatronic show, which operated on three stages. Due to changing relations with Creative Engineering, which owned The Rock-afire Explosion, ShowBiz Pizza Time moved to replace The Rock-afire Explosion with a different stage show. To that end, ShowBiz test marketed the use of licensed characters, ultimately deciding to test Hanna-Barbera's Yogi Bear and Boo Boo at three ShowBiz locations for a one-year period. The Rock-afire Explosion was ultimately removed from ShowBiz Pizza Place restaurants via Concept Unification, which replaced the Rock-afire characters with Chuck E. Cheese characters as Munch's Make Believe Band. This was accomplished by replacing the cosmetics on the existing animatronics, changing the locations of animatronics on the stage, changing stage backdrops, and upgrading equipment. All of the former Rock-afire animatronics were reused, with the exception of those used for Billy Bob and Earl Schmerle, which were completely removed and were likely either destroyed, put into storage, or sold to a collector. During Concept Unification, the animatronics were fitted with latex masks, similar to the masks on Rock-afire Explosion characters prior to Concept Unification. During the early 2000's, the masks on the animatronics were replaced with ones made of thin plastic at most locations. In the early 2010s, three of the 3-Stage locations were converted to the CU 1-Stage format, which utilizes the Creative Engineering animatronics on a single stage with "Chuck E's Make Believe Band" wording on the valence, and a new backdrop behind the characters. Only Chuck E. Cheese, Helen Henny, Mr. Munch, Jasper T. Jowls, and Pasqually are used in this new format. Special 3-Stages The 3-Stage in Wilmington, Delaware has neon lights around the buildings in the background as of 2015. The 3-Stage in Wilmington, North Carolina is the last known 3-Stage to have both Munch Jr. and the helicopter light. However, Munch Jr is no longer operating. This particular 3-stage also lacks a "Munch's Make Believe Band" sign. As of 2015, the 3-Stage in Guatemala City, Guatemala is the last known 3-stage to have a Latex Jasper, and a Latex Pasqually. It is also the only known 3-stage to feature a Chuck E Cheese light from a 2-stage. It is also the only known 3-stage outside the United States. The 3-Stages in Lynnwood, Washington and Guatemala City feature an led display that reads "Chuck E. Cheese" in color changing lights; They are the only known 3-stages with this feature. Lynnwood, Washington's 3-Stage is the only 3-Stage that uses cybermatic characters like the 1-Stage, 2-Stage , Road Stage, and Rocker Stage. The 3-Stage in Springfield, Massachusetts is the only 3-Stage in New England. This particular 3-stage also lacks a "Munch's Make Believe Band" sign. The 3-Stage in York, Pennsylvania has the Munch's Make Believe Band sign placed on Stage Right next to Chuck E Cheese instead of Stage Center behind Mr Munch like the other 3-Stages. The 3-Stage in Greensboro, North Carolina is currently the only 3-Stage in North Carolina to have the Rockstar Pants, the only other Existing Stage in North Carolina to have this is the Road Stage in Charlotte, North Carolina (5612 Albmarle Rd). The 3-Stage in Charlotte, North Carolina (Pineville) is the only 3-Stage to have a browless 3-Stage Chuck E Cheese like most Cyberamic locations except the Road Stage in Charlotte, North Carolina (5612 Albmarle Rd) which has eyebrows like most 3-Stage Chuck E Cheese animatronics. The 3-Stage in Visalia, California is the last remaining 3-Stage in California, their Chuck E Cheese has shoes unlike most 3-Stages. The 3-Stage in Huntsville, Alabama and Madison, Tennesse has a new black plastic Pizzacam instead of a vintage latex one. These locations including Mobile, Alabama also have colored winks. Huntsville, Alabama also has a Red, White and Blue Beach Bear guitar, also The Moon has a flag because Huntsville, Alabama is known as "The Rocket City". The 3-Stage in Pensacola, Florida has a Red Beach Bear Guitar and it has the Ticket Blaster where the speaker used to be. The 3-Stage in Ronaoke, Virgina is the only 3-Stage that removed The Wink, they also have a Pizzacam, and The Moon is blue and in bad shape. Both Richmond, Virgina and Ronaoke, Virgina have a Pizzacam. The 3-Stage in Laurel, Maryland is the only 3-Stage in Maryland. It also has a Pizzacam. As of 2015, it now has a Flat Screen TV next to Chuck E. Cheese the old TV broke. The 3-Stage in Pheniox, Arizona is the only 3-Stage in Arizona after West Mesa (Now Closed) trashed their 3-Stage around 2000. It also has a helicopter light. This particular 3-stage also lacks a "Munch's Make Believe Band" sign. Removed Characters Pizzacam and Munch Jr. have been removed from most restaurants since the 1990s. Some restaurants have also removed the Building and the Moon. Images 3-Stage Pasqually 1.jpg|Stage left. 3-Stage center stage.jpg|Center stage. 3-Stage stage right.jpg|Stage right. Odd stage.jpg|An unusual 3-stage in Lynnwood, Washington with cyberamic animatronics rather than the normal 3-stage ones. PinevilleMatthewsRD3Stagein2015.PNG|The 3-Stage in Charlotte, North Carolina. Springfield OH 3-Stage.jpg|The 3-Stage in Springfield, Ohio. Chuck E. Cheese three-stage.jpg|3-stage in Laurel, Maryland. YorkPA3-Stage.jpg|3-Stage in York, Pennsylvana. Screenshot_2015-10-29-16-37-11.png|3-Stage in Wilmington, North Carolina. Springfield MA 3 Stage.jpg|3-Stage in Springfield, Massachusetts. PensacolaFL3-Stage.PNG|3-Stage in Pensacola, Florida Category:Stages Category:Existing Stages Category:The 90s